nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dylanisthebest123/Why i hate New rap.
Now, if you have seen me around this wiki you probably notice i often critisize YMCMB, and many other artists for that matter. This blog is made just so i can explain WHY i dont like there music The Basics *It has turned pop. Listen to ANY nicki minaj songs beat and lyrics. Now lets take a look at some other artist like the ones that were hot during the "East vs Westcoast" Rivalry. You see *Over use of the word "Nigga" Now, i am not black so i will get people pissed for saying it. But! Nicki minaj isn't black either. And i do recall her saying the N word before. *Artist are stupid. Lets look, Lil wayne made it public that him and Pusha T are beefing. Wanna know who else made there beefs public? Tupac and Biggie. i wouldn't be surprised if wayne gets shot for Ghoulish. and Rick ross, someone who cant diss for a mcdonalds burger called out Eminem. *Fans. The fans are equally dumb. Some actually have brains. But let us look at the statistics, comments. and other stuff on a Lil wayne video. Well on Love Me, it is all "Cum git vuws @ Awthintick vuws dot cum" and "Lil wayne is gay" also "Haters, Wayne got money AND swag." is all i can find. but the Statistics: Female 13 - 18 Male 13 -18 And it should be noted, many of these "Teens" lie when they sign up New artist that are ACTUALLY good that i reccomend *Kendrick Lamar: Well for one, his mentor is Dr. Dre. Dre also started the fame of Tupac Shakur, Snoop Dogg and the Dogg Pound, And Eminem. Might i also add he is taking little credit for his artists success, Unlike birdman who takes half of everything YMCMB makes, Kisses his MALE artist full on the lips, makes them call him his daddy, and sits there in every music video. *Tyga: HOLY ****!!!! DYLAN NAMED TYGA. Well, he is different from his "freinds" at YMCMB. Listen to his latest album. His flow is good. His lyrics are original. And every line he doesn't take a breathe unlike Lil wayne and drake. Yelawolf: Who you ask? Listen to his album "Radioactive" The OLD Lil wayne: He actually doesn't rap about materialistic things. Then his Dadday got a lot of money and he started rapping about it. Hopsin: Like his favorite rapper, He made his fame by dissing these "Rappers" *Macklemore: I can see him just as horrible as these young money a holes in a few years, but listen to "Thrift shop" HES NOT RAPPING ABOUT MONEY, HE'S RAPPING ABOUT BEING BROKE. Pusha T Rick Ross: he da new biggie'' ''said no one ever Proof im not a "Hater" who only listens to old rap songs My least favorite rap song? Hit em up By Tupac Shakur. Its just as bad as ghoulish by lil wayne. My least favorite rapper is P. Diddy, he has no reason to compare the to people WHO MADE HIM MONEY, AND GOT HIM HIS FAME, to Nicki and Rick ross (I am talking about him calling Ross the new Biggie and nicki the new kim) and his rhymes are horrible, Coming home is overated. He hasn't made a good song since his DEBUT (Missing you) which isn't that good when you realized diddy killed (or had something to do with it) biggie. Hopefully "Detox" By Dr. Dre comes out (Release date right now is Nevuraury 31st 2013, Tupac alive rumors are true. Eminem puts out his next album soon. SKI by 50 cent is released. Snoop dogg gets off the weed and stops doing reggae. autotune starts causing throat cancer (which it cant.) so this horrible music drowns away. Category:Blog posts